Quimera
by Angy B. Mizuhara
Summary: Que horrible final ha planeado su desquisiada mente, en sus últimos día de agonía y sufrimiento por el temor al rechazo, él le ama con locura y con locura le hará sufrir lo que él ha sufrido...
1. Capitulo I: Fatal

La decisión estaba tomada, nada ni nadie, podría hacerlo cambiar de parecer, no había marcha atrás. Y eso dolía mucho.

¡Era tan joven, era tan pequeño, tan frágil… nunca soportó sus palabras, aunque sinceras y dulces, de igual forma dolorosas, era por eso que no podía retractarse de su decisión, él lo había elegido, solamente él, y nadie más, les demostraría a todos que él también podía hacerlo, él ya no era un niño, y nadie quiso verlo, nadie le creyó, ahora se lo mostraría al mundo entero, él era grande, capaz de hacerse responsable de sus decisiones, no necesitaba a nadie.

Pero todo era muy doloroso.

En los ultimas semanas no había hecho otra cosa mas que planear lo que haría esa noche de luna llena, todo tendría que salir perfecto, nadie se daría cuenta hasta el día siguiente, y por más que doliera, tendría que hacerlo, así lo haría y nadie podía cambiarlo.

Cerró sus hermosos ojos azules, y suspiró cansado, todo el tiempo que había pasado planeándolo, lo había dejado agotado, le había robado tiempo, energía, sueños, comidas, todo, pero valdría la pena, todo su trabajo culminaría esa noche de luna.

Unas lágrimas salieron de sus ojos, sufría, sufría mucho, pero eso estaba a punto de terminar. Su rostro ya no era el de antes, parecía que la misma agonía lo había esculpido, ¿Dónde había quedado su alegría sin fin? Sin duda muy lejos de él.

Limpió con dureza esas ultimas lagrimas, y abriendo sus hermosos luceros aguamarina, miró por la ventana, era una noche esplendida, perfecta, igual a aquella que lo atormentaba día y noche, todo era igual, allí estaba la luna llena, tan brillante, tan hermosa, cientos de estrellas tapizando el cielo oscuro, creando una bella atmósfera, el clima fresco, propio de la noche, el aroma a rosas, y el árbol, ese magnifico y alto árbol, siempre tan lleno de vida, rebosante en hojas verdes, solo hacía falta una persona, faltaba Ray. Aún lo recordaba, allí, en la cumbre, sentado en una de las ramas, contemplando el cielo nocturno, sonriendo, bañado por la plateada luz…

Suspiró ilusionado, sumergido en sus recuerdos, eso era todo lo que le quedaba, sus preciosos recuerdos, lo único que nunca le pudieron arrebatar, lo único que se llevaría hasta la tumba. Sonrió con nostalgia, daría lo que fuese por verlo una última vez, pero ya no había tiempo, ya no había vuelta atrás, la decisión estaba tomada, y la cumpliría pesara a quien le pesara.

Giró sobre sus talones y tomando aquel objeto, dispuso a partir, silencioso, como Ray le había enseñado, ¿quien lo hubiera dicho, después de todo si utilizaría esa enseñanza del chino.

Caminó sigilosamente por el corredor, cuidando de no despertar a nadie, y bajando por las escaleras, llegó a la sala de estar, y allí, no pudo dejar de llorar, ya no volvería a reír en el enorme sillón, ni a jugar contra los chicos en los video juegos, ni a pelear con cojines, ni a nada de eso que tanto amaba, pero la decisión estaba tomada, y aunque le doliera tendría que llevarla a cabo.

Siguió, pues, su camino y cruzando por el dojo (disculpen si no está bien escrito), sintió derrumbarse, ¿Cuántas noches no durmió allí, a lado de sus amigos? ¿Cuántas estrategias? Cayó sobre sus rodillas, y aquel objeto cayó de sus manos, sintió entonces, con mayor fuerza que nunca, que no lo lograría, ¡Tantos recuerdos! ¡Tantas experiencias! y cubriendo su mojado rostro, rogó al cielo por ayuda, deseó con toda su alma que alguien lo detuviera, pero era inútil, Tyson, dormía placidamente en su cama, en el segundo piso; Ray, muy lejos de él, en su departamento desde hacía mucho tiempo, degustaba una galletas con leche mientras leía un libro; de Kai, no se había sabido nada desde que el equipo se había disuelto, el único que tenía contacto con él, era Kenny; El jefe, dormía en su casa en su cama, y de Hilary nunca esperó mucho; estaba solo, siempre lo había estado, desde el día en que sus padres se separaron, desde que su madre prefirió el trabajo a él, siempre había estado solo.

Levantó su cuerpo del suelo, tenía algo que hacer y nadie lo detendría, por más que le doliera aceptarlo, lo haría y luego muchos se arrepentirían de no haberlo escuchado, lo harían y él se sentiría satisfecho.

Caminó cansadamente, sus pasos pesaban, el objeto que traía consigo le lastimaba las manos, era tan áspero, pero el dolor que sentía dentro de sí era mayor.

Llegó a su objetivo, el árbol, siempre tan bello, tan perfecto, era la noche perfecta en el lugar perfecto, y nadie lo detendría, acabaría con todo su sufrimiento de un solo golpe, con una sola maniobra y nadie era capaz de detenerlo, sonrió lastimeramente, dolía si, pero él ya habría tomado la decisión.

Miró la rama más cercana a él, era como de 2 metros de alto, era perfecta.

El dolor en su corazón era demasiado, por eso había decidido huir, por eso estaba allí, llorando amargamente, preparando todo para su última batalla; atrás, solamente había dejado una carta, delicadamente acomodada sobre su almohada, solamente una carta, dirigida a Ray, era al único que tenía algo que decir, nada más a Ray.

Miró su obra, era perfecta. Su corazón latió con fuerza, estaba emocionado, siempre se preguntó que sentiría en un momento como ese, ahora lo sabía, limpió su rostro, no quería llorar en ese momento, ya lo había hecho mucho esas últimas semanas, era más que suficiente, miró por última vez la casa en la que había planeado todo, ahora estaba listo para empezar de nuevo, todo terminaría ahora, el sufrimiento, el dolor, la agonía, todo, él mundo por fin vería de lo que era capaz, y se arrepentirían por haberlo tratado como a un niño.

¿Quien se iba a imaginar lo que estaba por hacer? Se despertaría en la mañana y verían que ya no estaba, había sido su decisión, y nadie pudo evitarlo.

Con lentitud, subió en un pequeño banco, su cuerpo temblaba, ¿tenía miedo? por supuesto, ¡tenía solo 17 años! Pero nadie quiso creerle. Respiró profundamente, ya lo había decidido, ahora lo haría, y tomando con sus frías y nerviosas manos, aquella soga áspera, la colocó alrededor de su cuello y salto...


	2. Capitulo II: Eso no es cierto

QUIMERA Por: Angie Black Mizuhara

Beyblade no es mío, no me pertenecen sus hermosos y divinos personajes y no pienso, hacer un negocio con esta historia.

Capitulo I.- **_EL DECESO_**

El ulular de las sirenas, hacia eco en la cabeza de 4 chicos, que incrédulos observaban la escena, como si de una película o de otra persona se tratara, como si lo vieran desde otro lugar y no allí.

Las multitudes cerraron el paso y las personas comenzaron a asfixiar a los demás, el calor sofocante se hizo presente mientras la realidad golpeaba inclemente a los muchachos, cual látigo cruel en la espalda desnuda.

En los periódicos, revistas y noticieros de todo el mundo, la noticia resonó fuerte, y todos los reporteros del ámbito deportivo y de espectáculos, acosaban a los cuatro chicos, que aún no asimilaban la noticia...

"Hoy es un día trágico para el mundo del Beyblade, se nos ha confirmado que a las 8:16 a.m. hora local, fue encontrado el cuerpo de Max Mizuhara, integrante de los blade-breakers, que hace 4 años fueran el fenómeno del beyblade y constituyeran la base de lo que hoy es la BBA. Aquel joven alegre y risueño de nacionalidad estadounidense, que pronto se ganaría el corazón de muchos por su simpatía e inocencia, hoy, se arrebató la vida, en la casa del que fuera su mejor amigo, Tyson Kinomilla.

Se sabe que dejó una carta para uno de sus compañeros mayores, Ray Kon, quien no ha querido dar entrevista alguna y guarda celosamente la carta bajo su poder, donde se rumora, explica sus motivos para realizar tan horrible acto.

Nuestras más sinceras condolencias a todos los integrantes y..."

Con enorme abatimiento, Tyson, apagó el televisor y con pesadumbre, dejó caer su brazo en el sofá donde descansaba. Una vez más, sin pena ni vergüenza, liberó todos sus sentimientos, lloró por la tristeza de saber perdido a su mejor amigo, lloró por saberse impotente, incapaz de regresarlo a la vida, lloró por no haberlo ayudado para buscar otra salida a sus problemas, lloró por no saberse digno de su confianza, pues a él no le confió sus secretos como a su chino amigo en aquella carta, lloró por saber que lo que pasó nunca volverá y los buenos tiempos se quedaron atrás y sobre todo lloró al saber que el yanqui, jamás sabrá sus verdaderos sentimientos, que por culpa de la timidez, prefirió ocultar, imaginando, erróneamente, que lo tendría por mucho más tiempo y no solo unos cuantos años. Lloró, lloró y lloró, hasta que su Cuerpo, cansado y débil se entregó a un sueño pasajero, donde vivía su amado, donde era feliz por unos instantes, donde estaba con él.

Lejos de aquel lugar, decidido a olvidar, se encontraba el dueño y guardián de las últimas palabras del rubio escritas en papel. Su mano temblorosa sostenía una hoja maltratada y manchada, cuya caligrafía, denotaba la carga terrible de emociones de su dueño, y su mirada nublada, apunto de estallar en llanto, delataban lo aturdido que se encontraba el pelinegro en esos instantes; cubrió entonces sus preciosas gemas doradas con sus manos y sollozó débilmente, pequeños riachuelos cristalinos brotaron de entre sus dedos y bajo sus palmas, los cuales recorrieron lentamente su rostro y cuello, algunos se perdieron en la perfecta anatomía del chino, otras más se enjuagaron en el cuello de su ropa y otras tantas cayeron libres al frió suelo de aquel departamento.


	3. Capitulo III La decisión de Hillary

QUIMERA Por: Angie Black Mizuhara

Beyblade no es mío, no me pertenecen sus hermosos y divinos personajes y no pienso, hacer un negocio con esta historia.

Capitulo II.- **La decisión de Hilary**

Sus pasos hacían eco en aquel pasillo de madera, con lentitud, la joven castaña, se dirigía a la última puerta del corredor, su corazón latía con fuerza; la angustia de sus ojos delataba su preocupación hacia el ser que dentro de esa habitación se encontraba.

Un sonoro suspiro escapó de sus rosados labios y llevó su mano derecha hacia el dije que colgaba sobre su pecho, aferrándose a él como si de su propia vida se tratara.

Alzó su vista, topándose inmediatamente con la puerta de madera correspondiente al joven dueño de la vivienda; tocó ligeramente con sus nudillos y esperó una respuesta, más esta nunca llegó, un nuevo suspiro fue exhalado y colocando su mano en el picaporte se decidió a abrir.

¿Cómo podía ella explicar lo que sentía en esos momentos? Toda la frustración, la tristeza, la impotencia… ¿cómo? Su vidriosa mirada se perdió entre tanto desorden, si era verdad que Tyson nunca fue el chico más ordenado del planeta, pero ese lugar era distaba mucho de parecer una recámara.

Y ahí, como cada día desde aquel incidente, está él, recostado en esa revuelta cama, con los ojos rojos e hinchados de tanto llorar, aferrado a una fotografía del chico rubio, sollozando cosas incomprensibles, balbuceos incoherentes, lastimeros clamores buscadores de un poco de paz.

Hillary sintió encogerse su corazón, odiaba ver en ese deplorable estado al oji-marrón, había dejado de vivir, se soñar, de reír, de comer, todo lo había olvidado, ahora solo era un zombi, que hablaba por hablar, que veía sin mirar y respiraba sin vivir, ahora el gran Tyson Kinomilla, se había reducido a no más que un bulto en la habitación, que balbuceaba de vez en vez un débil "Max" y lloraba ante su recuerdo.

--Tyson, vamos al parque, te hará bien un poco de sol -- habló por fin ella, sintiéndose morir al ver así al chico.

-- Max no va a estar allí -- dijo, sin mirarla siquiera, abrazando con mayor fuerza el retrato.

--Que te parece si te invito a comer a mi casa, te sentaría muy bien -- y por más que trató, su sonrisa nunca surgió de manera natural.

--no tengo hambre--

--Entonces, vamos a Casa de Kenny o de Ray, ¿Qué te parece?-- repuso ella, la desesperación comenzaba a invadirla

--déjame solo, por favor, no quiero ver a nadie si no es Max -- y nuevamente la lágrimas humedecieron el colchón sobre el que se encontraba el nipón.

Hillary no hizo más que respetar la decisión de Tyson, y salió cerrando la puerta de madera, otra vez había fallado, como diariamente desde hacía ya un mes, un nuevo suspiro fue arrancado de sus pulmones, Tyson estaba muriendo lentamente y frente a sus ojos, sin que ella pudiera hacer algo para salvarlo, él lo había dicho muy claro… _"No quiero ver a nadie si no es Max" _ y solo Max podía salvarle.

-- no dejaré que mueras tu también -- dijo ella, alzando la vista decidida, -- si a Max es lo que quieres, a Maxie te voy a traer, cuesteme lo que me cueste.

Era muy noche ya, sin embargo sus ojos se negaba a cerrarse, como su mente se negaba a creer lo que había sucedido, en realidad sentía como si hubiese sido el día de ayer cuando habló por ultima vez con el niño rubio, sus hermosos ojos azules se encontraban brillantes, cual luceros de la noche y su sonrisa, jamás había visto una igual, o quizás sí, pero trataba de no pensar en ello, ahora su mente estaba concentrada en un solo instante, evocando un viejo recuerdo, si, aún podía verlo, allí sentado cerca del gran árbol de la casa de los Kinomilla, jugando con una pelota de baseball , sonriendo como cada día…

"_Kai, tu eres como mi Hermano mayor, por eso te voy a confesar un secreto…¡¡¡ estoy enamorado, ¡como nunca creí estarlo, como estoy seguro tu lo estas de ya sabes quien" _y acto seguido, la dulce risa del chico se dejaba escuchar, como si aún estuviera presente en ese recinto, una silenciosa lágrima rodó por su tatuada mejilla, revelando así el dolor que sentía por dentro, más aún, ese no era el motivo de su desvela, sino esa extraña llamada recién terminada, ¿Qué rayos era tan urgente como para no esperar a la mañana?

--sea lo que sea, Hillary tendrá que esperar -- y con ese pensamiento en su mente, se recostó en su enorme cama y dando un cuarto de vuelta, miró hacia su mesa de noche, donde su reloj marcaba la hora y la fotografía de su viejo equipo le sonreía afable.

Ya nada sería igual ahora, sin Max él había perdido no solo un excelente jugador, si no también un gran amigo y compañero y así lo había dicho en aquel funeral, recordaba todas y cada una de las expresiones de los presentes, en su mayoría de tristeza, pero solo dos eran verdaderamente perturbantes, la primera era la de Tyson, tan triste, tan desolada que inclusive, llegó a pensar que el nipón sería el siguiente y la segunda era el rostro del chino, Ray siempre había sido muy o mejor dicho, demasiado transparente con respecto a sus emociones y sentimientos, pero ese día, ese día en particular, Kai no pudo leer nada en esos ojos dorados, eran tantos y tan confusos todos ellos, que solo pudo distinguir entre el miedo, la tristeza, el dolor, la angustia y la culpa.

Kai decidió levantarse de su cama y se dirigió a su balcón, la fresca brisa nocturna le despejó un poco la cabeza, ¡¡había tantas cosas que no comprendía! Y eso comenzaba a afectarle, a él siempre le gustó estar enterado de todo y esa, no era la excepción.

--Maxie-- susurró el chico nipones, acariciando con las yemas de sus dedos, el frío recuerdo de su rubio amigo -- ¿porqué lo hiciste?--sin embargo, su hermosa sonrisa no resolvía sus fluctuaciones, y cual daga en el corazón, la duda le hería, desangrándolo internamente, creando una llaga incurable.

Tyson cerró sus marrones ojos, sintiendo como se perdía en las tinieblas del sueño, estaba cansado y débil, agotado de no obtener las respuestas que tanto añoraba y que seguramente se encontraban en aquella carta que Max no le dejó a él; laso de no poder abrazar a Max, su Max, desconsolado por no revelarle a tiempo la verdad, por no comprender sus problemas y preocupaciones, por no haber sido el amigo que Ray si fue.

--¿Porqué no te lo dije antes? ¿Porqué callé? ¿porqué no te abracé lo suficiente? -- y nuevamente sus transparentes lágrimas cayeron de sus ojos , chocando contra el frío vidrio de aquel retrato -- ¿porqué no me confiaste tus secretos? ¿porqué no me contaste tus problemas? ¿Porqué no acudiste a mi, por ayuda? ¿porqué te fuiste sin mí?--

Una silenciosa lágrima rodó por la rosada mejilla de la castaña, que escuchaba detrás de la puerta de madera, ella lo sabía, siempre lo sospechó, pero nunca quiso verlo, ahora cuanto se arrepentía, sin embargo eso ya no le servía de nada, Maxie se había ido y Tyson se empeñaba en seguir ese mismo camino ¿Acaso el amor que profesaba era tanto? ¿tan fuerte?

Sacudió con fuerza su cabeza, ella no estaba ahí para espiar a su amigo -- es mejor que entre ya -- se dijo y limpiando su rostro, fingió una sonrisa confiada y abrió la puerta.

--Hey Tyson, te tengo una sorpresa-- dijo alegre, o al menos lo más que su desasosiego le condescendió-- ¿Qué te parece? Estoy segura que te va a gustar-- animó

Tyson le miro con tristeza, realmente agradecía lo que la chica hacía por él, todos los días le visitaba y aunque fuese por escasos segundos, lograba hacerlo sentir tranquilo, mejor, menos solo y sonreía tímidamente, y eso ya era demasiado. No podía ahora decirle que no, no era justo para la chica, para su amiga, estaba en deuda con ella.

Quizá fue la falta de alimento o la alegría que demostró ella, pero aceptó.

--¡Bravo! --vitoreó ella realmente feliz-- ven conmigo -- y sin darse cuenta ya le estaba estirando escaleras abajo.

Los dorados y tristes ojos del chico chino se elevaron hacia el cielo, un escalofrío recorrió su espalda y un suspiro escapó de los rosados labios. Inconscientemente su mirada se dirigió hacia aquel gran árbol, aún le resultaba difícil de creer, era demasiado fuerte para él, no era posible que Max, el niño bueno del equipo ya no estuviera con ellos; desvió su rostro hacia otro lado, no quería ver ese lugar, inclusive, no quería estar allí, algo en el aire le decía que no debía, que estaba mal, sin embargo Hillary había insistido tanto, y su voz había sonado tan desesperada que allí estaba él, frente aquella puerta, esperando a ser invitado a pasar.

Aquel lugar no le hacía bien, nada bien, había tantos recuerdos, ¿Cómo Max había podido soportar todo aquello? Es decir, vivió allí sus últimos días, quizá estuvo muy triste, deprimido, y nadie se dio cuenta, todos creyeron que como él era niño alegre, nunca sufría alguna pena, cual equivocados estuvieron.

--Lo siento mucho Maxie -- susurró al viento, esperanzado de que su disculpa llegara a su dueño, él jamás quiso dañarle, pero no tuvo alguna otra salida, aquella noche, lo que dijo fue verdad, pero ahora se arrepentía de ello. Un par de lágrimas brotaron de sus ojos, rodaron por sus mejillas, y se perdieron en su oscura ropa.

--de nada sirve ya que llores -- dijo aquella masculina voz, sobresaltando al chino.

--¡Kai!-- dijo entre alegre y sorprendido-- no te escuché llegar.

--hmpf-- repuso él -- ¿piensas quedarte toda la noche observando la puerta? O ¿vas a entrar?

--tienes razón, es solo que este lugar me trae recuerdos dolorosos -- y su semblante se tornó serio nuevamente.

Kai le miró preocupado, en definitiva, la repentina muerte del integrante más joven les había afectado demasiado, quizá fue la forma, pero aún así, él tenía la esperanza de que Max se encontrara en un lugar mejor, feliz y sonriente, porque así era como él le recordaba o trataba de hacerlo.

--Max no quería que lloraras-- dijo al fin -- a él nunca le gustó ver a alguien triste y lo sabes.

-- jeje Max siempre sabía como alegrarnos el día

Kai sonrió, Max había sido su mejor amigo, siempre le escuchaba y le miraba con admiración, era él hermano que nunca tuvo y el pilar donde se habían forjado todos su éxitos como equipo, aunque Tyson lo negara, Max era la piedra angular de los Blade-Breakers.

--¡Chicos que bueno que llegaron! -- saludó Hillary desde la puerta, aparentemente alegre y tranquila -- pasen, pasen, todo ya está listo, y solo los estábamos esperando a ustedes.

Ray miró desconcertado al ruso, al tiempo que caminaban tras la castaña "algo no está bien" se dijo el moreno, sintiendo una extraña angustia crecer con cada paso que daba; no obstante decidió ignorarlo, atribuyéndolo a aquella casa.

Rápidamente, sus pasos lo llevaron a esa entrañable sala de estar, donde pasaron horas y horas junto al rubiecito, riendo y jugando, sin embargo, ahora distaba mucho de ser como el asiático la recordaba, en el centro, donde centenares de veces se sentaron en el suelo, había una pequeña mesa redonda, con un extraño tablero de madera repleto de letras y en cima de este, uno más pequeño con forma de punta de flecha; alrededor, sus amigos, Tyson y Kenny, cuya mirada se encontraba algo perdida, distante, se encontraban ya sentados, esperándolos, y rodeándolos a ellos, 5 velas encendidas distribuidas estratégicamente, formando una estrella de 5 puntas.

--vamos no se queden parados, siéntense y coloquen sus manos sobre el tablero -- dijo ella haciendo lo mismo -- que no les dé miedo, solo vamos a platicar con Max-- y dicho esto mostró una sonrisa falsa.


	4. Capitulo IV: Liberación

QUIMERA Por: Angie Black Mizuhara

Beyblade no es mío, no me pertenecen sus hermosos y divinos personajes y no pienso, hacer un negocio con esta historia.

Capitulo III.- Liberación

_--Raay…, Raay… Abree tus ojosss… Yo eestoyyy aquíiii, por tiii…--_ Era solo un susurro, casi imperceptible para el oído humano, mas no para el sensible tímpano del chino, quien despertó sobresaltado.

--Max-- dijo, no obstante calló de forma inmediata, Max ya no estaba allí, debía hacerse a la idea de que no lo vería más.

Llevó sus manos a su cabeza, dolía, quizá por el golpe al caer, intentó evocar lo sucedido y de un momento a otro se vio rodeado de sus amigos, sosteniendo el triángulo de madera entre todos, deslizándolo sobre el tablero, formulando preguntas aleatorias, de pronto, el tablero cobró vida y al sentir un movimiento brusco y fuera de control, Kenny, asustado soltó el puntero y lo siguiente era vago en su mente, había sentido una corriente de aire fría, que apagó todas las velas, de tal magnitud que todos terminaron en el suelo, aturdidos y confundidos.

Ray miró en todas direcciones, no muy lejos de él se encontraba Kai, en una situación similar, Kenny aún estaba en el suelo, angustiado, incapaz de explicar lo sucedido, Tyson ya se encontraba recuperado, pensativo, triste mientras que Hilary intentaba animarlo.

--Jefe, ¿Te encuentras bien? -- preguntó el asiático, y es que en realidad se veía perturbado.

-- era Max ¿verdad?, Max se comunicó con nosotros, lo sentí, era él, pero no era él, estaba molesto, tuve miedo, nunca vi a Max enojado, él era diferente, no quiero volver a hacer esto… -- balbuceaba al tiempo que se mecía aferrado a sus piernas.

--Claro que era Max, era nuestro Max, y no estaba molesto, Max no es así y tu lo sabes Kenny, Era Maxie, como siempre, feliz, sonriente, Max, solo Max, nuestro amigo, nuestro compañero!!! -- exclamó furiosa por la actitud del otro, mientras unas lágrimas escaparon de sus ojos -- no podemos dejarlo solo… por favor

sin embargo, su súplica era más dirigida hacia el chico en sus brazos que con mirada melancólica solo sonrió a manera de agradecimiento y desapareció por las escaleras.

--Tyson, espera!-- gritó ella al verlo huir de aquella habitación -- lo intentaremos de nuevo, esta vez si podremos hablar con él, lo prometo!!.

Tyson detuvo su cansado andar y girando solo un poco su rostro dijo : -- no te engañes, Hilary, y no trates de engañarme a mi, Max ya no está, y esto es una tontería, buenas noches, cierren cuando salgan-- y continuó su andar, sin importarle el dolor ajeno o las atónitas miradas de sus compañeros, para él ya no existía nada, no había nada y no tenía nada, solo su sufrimiento.

¿Qué había salido mal? La distribución de las velas fue la correcta, las preguntas fueron las apropiadas, Tyson se veía ansioso, el ambiente era el adecuado y había repasado todos y cada uno de los pasos que mencionaban sus esotéricos libros, entonces, ¿Qué salió mal? ¿porqué Kenny se asustó tanto? ¿Qué había sido esa corriente de aire? Y ¿Qué era esa sensación en su pecho?

--es como si tratara de decirme que algo anda mal -- susurró la chica y cubrió su cabeza con sus mantas. Había fracasado terriblemente y así se lo había hecho saber el nipón.

Aún sus duras palabras resonaban en su mente, tan llenas de tristeza, de dolor, de desilusión. Ella se lo prometió y falló, ahora cualquier avance del peli-azul era solo un recuerdo, ya nada volvería a ser igual.

--No sabes cuanto de aborrezco Max -- dijo temblando de rabia, conteniendo las lágrimas que amenazaban con salir --por tu culpa Tyson jamás será el mismo de antes… Tu lo sabías… y aún así lo hiciste… lo sabías… eres un… -- y ya sin poder evitarlo, dio rienda suelta a sus sentimientos, llorando como si acabara de perder lo que más amara, golpeando a su almohada como si fuese la culpable de todos sus problemas -- Yo te odio… ME ESCUCHASTE!!! TE ODIO!!! --gritó con desesperación sin importarle si quiera despertar a alguien, como si su vida dependiera de eso --regrésame a mi Tyson -- susurró.

Era un fría y muy oscura noche, las densas nubes negras se esparcían por el firmamento, ocultando a los astros de la vista humana. Una ligero céfiro soplaba por los alrededores, entrando silencioso por aquella ventana abierta de par en par, creando figuras y formas extrañas en la transparente cortina.

La suave brisa nocturna acarició sus negruscos cabellos y removió ligeramente las delicadas sabanas que cubrían su cuerpo. Ray se acomodó sobre su tálamo, dando un cuarto de vuelta y encogiendo sus piernas, en posición fetal. Una nueva corriente de aire se hizo presente, removiendo con lentitud el enorme nublo que cubría a la luna y la plateada luz bañó su figura. Sus sueños, al parecer tranquilos, eran el único lugar donde su alma podía descansar, lejos de culpas y tristezas, allí no había error sin enmendar, herida sin sanar o decisión sin rectificar, allí era el único sitio donde podía tener esa paz que perdió desde que recibió aquella carta.

El viento se hizo presente una vez más, recorriendo con gélidas caricias la suavidad de su pijama, desabrochando los últimos botones de su camisa.

-- no-- susurró el chico chino y retomó su posición original -- no quiero-- murmuró entre sueños y cual orden explícita, la brisa cesó su recorrido por aquella habitación y se marchó cerrando estrepitosamente la ventana, logrando así romper los cristales que la conformaban.

Ray despertó sobresaltado, su irregular respiración denotaban su angustia y sus desorbitados ojos buscaron algún responsable, pero estaba solo, no había nadie más en su habitación.

--seguro fue solo el viento -- se dijo más para tranquilizarse que a manera de conclusión, e instintivamente llevó su mano hacia su pecho; esa tarde había sido muy pesada, estaba cansado, necesitaba relajarse, sin embargo aquella sensación de angustia no había desaparecido del todo, seguía allí, atormentándolo, haciéndole creer que el mundo entero lo observaba; respiro hondamente, tratando inútilmente de calmar su acelerado corazón, revisando de nueva cuenta aquel recinto.

--me estoy volviendo paranoico-- se dijo y una ligera y efímera sonrisa surcó sus labios.

TBC

Hello!!! Jeje, lo sé, nadie tiene que decírmelo, no tengo perdón, pero créanme, era necesario, yo sé que nada justifica 4 meses de ausentismo, y mucho menos que al regreso solo muestre un capitulo, sin embargo yo sé que ustedes mis lectores son buenos, de corazones bondadosos y excelente criterio y gustos nn y se que me entenderán cuando les diga que todo fue culpa del Tecnológico… en serio, absorbe toda mi energía y tiempo, pero les prometo que de ahora en adelante, no solo la historia va a mejorar… muajajajajaja, coff coff, ejemm, como decía, no solo la historia va a mejorar, sino que también me aplicaré más y trataré de actualizar cada semana, como antes, o sino cada 2, pero ya no llegará al mes. Al menos que ande muy falta de imaginación.

Okay, ahora agradezco muchísimo a todos aquellos que se tomaron un minutito de su tiempo para escribirme y mandarme mensajes, son realmente motivadores, debo decir que estuve a punto de botar este proyecto a la basura, pero sus mensajes me ayudaron a comprender que si yo escribo es para ustedes.

Gracias de verdad.

Ah otra cosa, se que el capi es corto, tuve muchos problemas para redactarlo, es k tengo tantas cosas que quiero decir, es como si se hubieran acumulado durante estos meses que cuando quise escribir algo, todas las ideas llegaban por montones y no podía elegir, además tengo k cuidar mucho lo k escribo, ustedes entienden, así k preferí dejarlo cortito pero con mucho material para el capi 5 que ya se está cocinando…

Los veo al rato!!! Y un consejo, díganle a alguien a quinen aprecien mucho lo importante que es para ustedes, se siente bien chido que te lo digan y decirlo…

Bye!!!


	5. Capitulo V: Soledad

QUIMERA Por: Angie Black Mizuhara

Beyblade no es mío, no me pertenecen sus hermosos y divinos personajes y no pienso, hacer un negocio con esta historia.

Capitulo IV.-Soledad

La vida es cruel e injusta, es una colección de momentos y circunstancias que forman recuerdos e ilusiones, es como un gran castillo de naipes, que cuando crees que todo es perfecto, bueno y que nada, absolutamente nada, puede arruinarla, una suave corriente de aire llega y lo derrumba todo mientras tu solo puedes mirar. A veces la decepción es tal, que simplemente no puedes recoger todas aquellas cartas y reacomodarlas, es imposible y caes, rodeado de todos esos momentos y recuerdos que yacen contigo en el suelo… Así es la vida, tan frágil, tan fácil de echar abajo, tan difícil de reconstruir…

Sin embargo, el tiempo no espera, nunca lo ha hecho y nunca lo hará, y la vida sigue, con o sin ti, y es así como han pasado ya diez meses desde aquel funesto suceso, diez meses sin aquella hermosa risa, sin su compañía, sin ser un equipo.

Kai miró con cierto enfado aquella fotografía donde todos se encontraban juntos, recordaba muy bien ese día, jamás, antes, se había divertido tanto como aquella tarde y nunca creyó que ese sentimiento que al principio detestaba se alojaría tan bien en su corazón y formaría parte de su vida a partir de ese día…

--"_Siempre estaremos juntos… como una familia"--_dijo tratando de imitar la voz de su chino amigo, observando su rostro en la fotografía, dejando de lado su moderno celular --hmpf… tu fuiste el primero en huir--reprochó -- jamás debí confiar -- y dicho esto se puso de pie dirigiéndose a su balcón, sintiendo la suave brisa invernal en su rostro.

Cuál desolado se veía aquel panorama, al igual que su corazón y su futuro; sus "amigos" , aquellos que le tendieron la mano cuando más lo necesitaba, llenándolo de mentira y falsedades, le habían abandonado, y ahora se sentía mas vulnerable que nunca; cuanto necesitaba ahora poder charlar con Max!!! Unas palabras de aliento por parte de Hillary!!! Algún consejo de Ray!!! Inclusive, aceptaría una broma de Tyson… francamente se sentía desesperado, no lograba comunicarse con nadie…

--No lo entiendo -- se dijo molesto -- Hillary nunca había rechazado una reunión con nosotros -- llevó su mano hacia su mentón en forma pensativa, mientras caminaba de regreso a su habitación -- pero ahora solo piensa en su nuevo trabajo y la escuela, es como si tratara de huirnos… Tyson -- miró la fotografía y la tomó entre sus manos -- no responde a mis llamas, con el único que puedo hablar es con Hiro, y solo me dice que está bien -- arrojó la foto nuevamente hacia la cama, sin embargo, su puntería no fue muy bueno y aquel marco se estrelló contra la pared, haciendo añicos el vidrio, mas poco o nada le importó al ruso-japonés, quien siguió con sus meditaciones…

--Kenny, por otro lado, se ha obsesionado con lo paranormal, nunca sale de su casa y nunca tiene tiempo-- a Kai, le preocupaba mucho lo que pudiera pasar con el jefe, después de aquella ultima reunión con el equipo, el chico de lentes cambió drásticamente, ahora aquello que tanto odió en un tiempo por juzgarlo imposible, era un Dogma para él -- y por ultimo está Ray -- dijo tomando asiento en la orilla de su cama, junto a los restos de aquel costoso marco de metal -- nunca contesta las llamadas, no responde a los correos, no responde en su casa y sus vecinos no saben nada de él, nadie sabe nada de él, es como si se lo hubiera tragado la tierra o hubiera huido de la ciudad, quizá del país -- y sin saber porqué, aquello le causó un extraño sin sabor, como un hueco en su estómago… --Valiente "familia" la mía!! -- se dijo con una mezcla de dolor y cólera -- Hasta parecemos de la misma sangre…

Los tenues rayos del sol, acariciaban su tersa piel, provocándole un poco de sopor; su mirada, perdida en sus recuerdos, lucía opaca, sin vida y su mano, su pobre mano solamente se dedicaba a garabatear aquello que tanto deseaba gritar a los cuatro vientos.

--Hillary, vamos a la cafetería, ¿vienes?-- preguntaron algunas chicas vestidas de igual forma que la castaña, de pie cerca de ella.

--No gracias-- contestó de forma cortes -- no tengo hambre -- y regresó su vista hacia la nada.

Aquella escena se repetía día con día, siempre era lo mismo, y cada vez era mayor la tristeza que reflejaban aquel par de ojos castaños; Miró entonces aquel celular plateado que en su mano se encontraba, hacía un par de horas que había cortado la comunicación, y aún no dejaba de pensar en ello.

Era extraño, esa, era la tercera llamada de Kai en una semana, en menos de 7 días, el ruso arisco le había hablado más veces que en 3 años de conocerse. Una ligera sonrisa surcó sus delgados labios, agradecía enormemente el esfuerzo del bicolor por reunirlos de nuevo, por tratar de superar aquel fatal día, pero para ella, eso era imposible.

--Como desearía que fueses tu quien me buscara y no Kai-- susurró al viento con tristeza y observó su cuaderno. Hoja tras hoja, había escrito, dibujado y plasmado todo su sentir; innumerables veces había escrito su nombre, rodeado de corazones, esperanzada de poder sacar un poco de ese amor que le quemaba el pecho… -- no sabes lo que daría por recibir una sola llamada tuya, Tyson-- y un nuevo suspiro escapó de sus labios.

Nunca en la vida, él creyó verse así. Su cabello revuelto, unas profundas y marcadas ojeras rodeando sus ojos, sitiado por viejos y polvorosos libros, completamente olvidado de su persona y de su inseparable amor… ¿Quién lo hubiera creído?, cualquiera diría que perdió la razón, pero la verdad es que su mente jamás fue tan lucida como esos últimos días, quizá era la falta de descanso, o tal vez la pésima alimentación que llevaba, pero los resultados obtenidos le tenían fascinado, todo aquel descuido había valido la pena. Kenny sonrió ante sus propias conclusiones escritas en ese trozo de papel; sin duda eran correctas, pero de cualquier forma decidió repasarlas un par de veces más…

--no puede ser -- dijo a la nada, pues ya ni su adorada Dizzy se encontraba encendida, la había olvidado en algún rincón debajo de tantos libros -- no hay errores en mi teoría -- y su mirada fija en la nada se tornó fría -- estoy seguro, pero… esto es imposible.

Llevó su manos hacia su castaño cabello y pasó sus dedos por el un par de veces, estaba asustado, y sus acciones lo delataban, deseaba equivocarse, lo deseaba con toda su alma, pero por más que revisaba sus conjeturas, no cabía duda, cada vez estaba más seguro y eso le preocupaba.

--será mejor que siga investigando -- se dijo y arrojó aquel trozo de papal en una esquina con muchos otros más, todos con las mismas palabras en ellos…

--Tyson?-- preguntó Hiro detrás de la puerta, después de tocar ligeramente con los nudillos, logrando inmediatamente que los susurros en la habitación cesaran por completo seguidos por fallidos intentos de acallar una silenciosa risa --Tyson, Kai está al teléfono, quiere saber si puede habar contigo… -- el chico mayor pegó un poco más su rostro a la puerta, no evitando sentir un poco de pena por su hermano, parecía que comenzaba a enloquecer.

--Estoy ocupado-- dijo desde adentro el peli-azul menor dando por terminado aquel asunto como cada vez que el ruso llamaba e prontamente, la risa y los murmullos se escucharon nuevamente.

--Lo siento Kai-- dijo al fin el japonés mayor.

_--no te preocupes, yo entiendo--_ sin embargo, la decepción y la frustración se escuchaban claramente el chico

--Pero el está bien, en cuanto pueda yo me encargo de que te devuelva la llamada, ok? --

_--está bien--_ y dicho esto cortó la comunicación.

Hiro miró nuevamente la puerta de la habitación de su hermano, definitivamente Tyson jamás sería el mismo de antes.

--fuiste un tonto, y lo sabes ¿verdad?

Sin embargo, como hacía tan solo 5 minutos, la respuesta fue la misma, nada. Hiro regresó sus pasos hasta la cocina y preparó un poco de comida, sentía pena por su hermano y sus amigos, pero no había nada que él pudiese hacer por ellos.

-- no tienes ni idea de todo lo que causase ¿cierto Max? Pero me imagino que tuviste razones muy poderosas para hacer aquello. Ojalá nunca te arrepientas…--

Kai cerró con más fuerza de la necesaria aquel plateado aparato, nuevamente había fallado, estuvo tan cerca…pero no, Tyson se había negado nuevamente y él… él no pudo hacer nada, era frustrante y desesperante. Suspiró con violencia y guardó el aparato en su bolsillo, recargándose en el barandal de su balcón. Se sentía cansado de intentarlo y fracasar, harto de recibir negativas, hastiado de rogar.

¿Dónde había quedado el altivo y prepotente Kai? ¿El que nunca necesito de nadie? ¿Dónde? Francamente no lo sabia, y lo único que le interesaba ahora era reunir a su "familia" realmente los necesitaba y no quería perderlos como perdió a Max.

Limpió con brusquedad una traviesa lagrimilla que resbalaba por su tatuada mejilla e intentó de nuevo pero con otro numero. Sonrió con desilusión, ya sabía que aquel teléfono nunca contestaría.

--Al menos Tyson y Hillary contestan la llamada, pero Ray ni siquiera levanta el teléfono -- se dijo y escuchó como un nuevo pitido nacía y moría sin ser atendido. Imaginó el teléfono sonando y sonando en una casa vacía desde hacía ya muchos meses --esto es una perdida de tiempo-- se dijo y justo antes de que el ultimo "ring" se escuchara, la llamada fue atendía.

--Ray? --casi gritó sorprendido el ruso, sin embargo al otro lado de la línea no se formulaban frases o palabras coherentes. --¿Ray? ¿Eres tu? Contéstame, soy yo Kai ..¿Ray? ¿sigues ahí? ¿Ray? -- intentó el ruso, pero extraños ruidos eran su única respuesta. --Ray por favor contesta, no me cuelgues… --suplicó

_--NO!--_escuchó el ruso en la lejanía _--por favor…ah… no…--_

--Ray? Estas bien? Ray me escuchas?-- más nadie contestaba, solo aquella extraña mezcla de sonidos, entre súplicas, gemidos y lastimeros sollozos --Ray? -- habló más fuerte, pero la comunicación se cortó.

¿Qué había sido aquello? Estaba seguro de que esa voz era del chino, pero sonaba distante, apagada, asustada… algo no andaba bien, nada bien. Miró con preocupación su teléfono celular, como tratando de asimilar lo sucedido.

--Ray -- susurró -- no sé porque no contestaste, pero te prometo que lo averiguaré.

Y bien? Que tal? Les gustó este capi? A mi si, lo adoro, sé que lo prometí para hace ya un buen rato, pero francamente creo k es mejor que lo presente así y no como lo tenía antes…

Además esta es la mejor forma de volver a escribir, ya que ya salí de vagaciones y ahora si podré escribir más y me daré mas vueltas por que ya saben, chaito!!! Nos veremos más pronto de lo k creen.


	6. Capitulo VI: Encuentros

QUIMERA Por: Angie Black Mizuhara

Beyblade no es mío, no me pertenecen sus hermosos y divinos personajes y no pienso, hacer un negocio con esta historia.

Capitulo V.- **Encuentros**

Que gracioso es el destino. Muchas personas no creen en él, se piensan los amos y soberanos de su presente, pasado y futuro, pero ¿Qué tan cierto es esto? ¿No es verdad que existe una fuerza mucho mas poderosa que cualquiera? ¿No es verdad que hay sucesos que ni siquiera podemos prever? ¿no es esto lo que conocemos como destino? Una fuerza sobrenatural de la cual no tenemos ni el mas mínimo poder, una serie de eventos que no podemos controlar, suerte, quizá, ¿Quién lo sabe? Nadie, pero todos estamos bajo su mandato, es la voz omnipotente de un ser supremo, un ser que la gran mayoría llama Dios.

_--"No te sigas atormentado así, no fue culpa tuya, no podías hacer nada, … nunca estuvo en tus manos… hiciste lo correcto"-- _Recordaba la castaña, las dulces palabras de su madre, mientras jugaba con el celular en su mano, sabía que ya era hora de dejar el pasado atrás, pero era tan difícil!, cerró con fuerza sus delgados parpados, conteniendo así las lágrimas que amenazaban con brotar de sus marrones ojos _--no puedes seguir hundiéndote así, tienes que superarlo tarde o temprano… no puedes negarte toda la vida, … por favor, prométeme que al menos responderás las llamadas de tu amigo"_lo prometo, pero no sabes lo duro que es_--_dijo en un débil susurro y sus labios temblaron ante sus palabras.

Su madre tenía razón, no podía ni debía negarse de por vida, y aunque su dolor aún fuese muy grande, debía comprender que ella no era la única en esa situación, e inevitablemente la imagen de un Tyson derrotado encerrado entre las cuatro paredes de su habitación le vino a la mente. Sabía por diversas fuentes que se encontraba bien, no salía como antes, no reía como antaño y ni siquiera abandonaba aquella casa, pero su apetito había vuelto, y aunque en poca ocasiones, sonreía a sus familiares, sin duda, el nipón comenzaba a recuperarse…

--Como me gustaría verte -- habló a la nada y una sutil caricia del viento le hizo sentir escuchada --pero aún no estoy lista para eso.

Hillary miró de nueva cuenta su teléfono celular, había recibido una llamada extraña la noche anterior que la dejó consternada, no había sido como las que Kai solía hacerle desde hacía ya un largo tiempo, no, esta había sonado desesperada, preocupada, alarmante, a tal grado que no pudo contener su curiosidad y accedió a una cita.

Ahora ahí sentada en la blanca banca de aquel parque, esperaba un tanto ansiosa la llegada de su interlocutor, esperanzada de que lo que pasará después no afectara la tan frágil paz que logró luego de muchos sacrificios.

Suspiró por enésima vez esa tarde, tratando de tranquilizar su acelerado corazón, se sentía nerviosa, su manos sudaban a voluntad y su estómago amenazaba con volver su ligero desayuno, y todo por esa sensación de incertidumbre que le provocaba el saber que vería de nueva cuenta a uno de sus viejos amigos.

El antiguo reloj de madera marcó las 4 en punto con sonoras campanadas que retumbaron por toda aquella desolada habitación; hacía mucho tiempo que dejó de tener vida, risas, ahora solo era un cuarto más de la residencia Kinomilla, abandonada por su dueño mas joven, que pasaba los días y las noches encerrado en su recamara, sin mostrar su rostro a sus amigos y familiares. ¿acaso Tyson sabía lo mucho que les lastimaba con su indiferencia? ¿Acaso pensaba tan lo menos un poco en ellos? No, Aquel Tyson había muerto en la hora que encontró el cadáver de su amigo, desde ese momento ya nada había vuelto a ser lo mismo y conforme pasaban los días, todos, especialmente Hiro, perdían las esperanzas de recuperarlo.

Era triste, si y mucho, más cuando al pasar cerca de aquella habitación perteneciente al dueño de Dragoon, se escuchaban las inequívocas risas del chico, susurros a la nada, juegos con el viento… Nadie quería aceptarlo, era demasiado doloroso, pero el que alguna vez fue el campeón mundial, estaba perdiendo la razón…

--Tyson?--llamó nuevamente a su hermano con voz cansada --Por favor ya sal de allí… --rogó, no, no quería darse por vencido, eso nunca -- ven vamos a comer algo, yo invito -- pero esa táctica ya no funcionaba con el nipón menor --por favor, Tyson, a Max no le gustaría que te la vivieras encerrado…

Y sin más que decir, el mayor de los Kinomilla esperó una respuesta. Él no se resignaba a perder a su hermanito por culpa de la tristeza que lo embargaba, no, jamás le abandonaría así, eran hermanos, se suponía que debían apoyarse, pero había veces que el pesimismo de su consanguíneo le desesperaba.

--Que me dices? --insistió y con asombro y alegría observó como la puerta de aquella hermética habitación se entreabría solo un poco, mostrando la mitad de su rostro…

--Tu no sabes que es lo que quiere Max -- susurró y cerró de nueva cuenta aquella puerta, levantando otra vez esa invisible e intraspasable muralla que por un momento Hiro creyó derribada.

Una terrible furia le invadió de inmediato, sus puños se cerraron con fuerza y estuvo a punto de estrellarlos contra esa despreciable puerta hasta no dejar rastro de ella, sin embargo, una voz proveniente de su interior le suplicó cordura, una voz que identificó como su razón, que le gritaba paciencia, después de todo debía respetar la decisión y privacidad de su hermano. Por más que aquello le molestase y deseara ingresar y hacer entrar en conciencia a Tyson no podía, no aún.

Y así, derrotado una vez más, respiró profundamente y rogó al cielo que todo eso pasase rápido, no sabía cuanto tiempo podría contenerse así.

Kai caminaba de prisa, aún era temprano, pero la paciencia nunca fue su fuerte y lo admitía sin ningún problema. Deseaba con todas sus fuerzas el volver a ver a sus amigos así que cuando recibió aquella llamada poco o nada le interesó el porqué, lo verdaderamente importante era el hecho, los vería de nuevo y misteriosamente se sintió feliz.

¿Cuanto tiempo lo había esperado? Ya había perdido la cuenta, ya no le interesaba, como tampoco le importaba que su ansiedad se reflejara en su tono de voz, o en su mirada. El tiempo era demasiado corto como para estar guardando las apariencias.

Sin poder evitarlo, su escarlata mirada se dirigió al cielo y una duda surcó su mente, una duda que había ignorado desde el primer momento, pero que ahora le golpeaba con mas y mas fuerza… Su mente analítica preció volver a funcionar y con gran velocidad desglosó toda aquella llamada.

A lo lejos, en la banca donde se suponía que debían encontrarse, estaba ya la castaña, nerviosa y supuso que al igual que él había descubierto el mensaje oculto tras las atropelladas palabras del tercero en cuestión.

Relajó entonces su andar, hasta volverlo a la normalidad y su porte y elegancia se hicieron notar, después de todo él era Kai Hiwatari, y la distinción y galanura la llevaba en la sangre, no era algo que se pudiera olvidar así como así.

Hillary le observó llegar, tan altivo como siempre y sonrió, le alegraba ver que tan lo menos él parecía haber superado todo aquello, pero eso era de esperarse, Kai siempre fue más fuerte que cualquier otro. --hola -- saludó nerviosa

Con un simple movimiento de su mano, el ruso bicolor contestó aquel saludo y a pesar que sus ojos ya no mostraban frialdad alguna, la chica se sintió intimidada --¿Aún no llega? --preguntó al tiempo que tomaba asiento junto a la castaña.

-- no, ya se le hizo tarde -- contestó y el silencio les invadió de nuevo.

--Ya se fue --afirmó el nipón a la nada. Desde hacía ya algún tiempo, había adquirido aquella costumbre de hablar en voz alta sin que nadie estuviese presente; sentía como si de esa forma su soledad se desvaneciera en el aire y todo aquello quedara en el pasado, --no sé que pretende con engañarme de esa forma -- protestó ante el comentario de su hermano, se sentía insultado, ¿que rayos sabía él de Max? Jamás lo trató mucho, ¿Cómo podía entonces afirmar algo semejante? --Estoy harto que utilicen esa excusa!-- bufó -- nadie mas que yo sabe lo que él quiere -- y sin poder ni querer evitarlo, una dulce sonrisa se posó en su rostro.

Una suave corriente de aire meció sus azulados cabellos y la sonrisa en el rostro del chico se agrandó -- si tienes razón -- dijo y poniéndose de pie fue en busca de algo de comida --me alegra mucho que al menos Hiro se preocupe por tener cosas comestibles en este lugar, no como el abuelo con sus picantes -- una ligera risa acompañó a aquel comentario y la brisa le acarició de nuevo el rostro.

--en serio? --dijo con tristeza -- le pondré mostaza! --suplicó al tiempo que sus ojos se llenaban de lagrimas -- de acuerdo, comeré solo -- concluyó y dejando los alimentos a un lado, cerró la ventana.

Kenny miró preocupado su reloj de pulsera al tiempo que recogía del suelo algunas hojas que con las prisas había tirado.-- es tarde!! -- se dijo y la ilusión pareció mostrarse ante sus ojos --tengo que darme prisa!! -- y como si su vida dependiera de ello, acomodó los papeles restantes en un fólder y lo colocó bajo su brazo.

Desde hacía ya algún tiempo había estado obteniendo la misma respuesta, ya no había dudas, todo apuntaba a lo mismo, ahora era tiempo de que se lo mostrara a sus amigos y entre todos decidieran lo mejor. --los veré de nuevo --se dijo animoso y con sumo cuidado tomó a su fiel e inseparable laptop y se dispuso a marcharse. --vamos Dizzy, los chicos nos esperan … -- sin embargo antes de que pudiera abandonar aquella habitación, una fuerte corriente de aire cerró de golpe su puerta y derribó todos sus papeles, creando un desastre en aquel lugar --pero que … -- intentó decir el chico y con la mirada buscó al causante de aquello.

--que raro-- se dijo --las ventanas están cerradas

--así que como puedas ver, este año he estado muy ocupada, no sé creo que es mi forma de superar lo que pasó, no sé, quizá -- decía la chica con mirada nostálgica -- si todo hubiese sido diferente aquella noche…--suspiró --pero ya vez, nada es perfecto, ¿y tu?, ¿que ha sido de tu vida? -- le miró curiosa, en el fondo, deseaba escuchar una historia de superación, algo que le animara a seguir adelante, algo que le diese ánimos de seguir luchando.

Kai le miró con gentileza, él sabía el porque ella estaba en esa situación, a pesar de que Hillary lo negaba, él sabía porque le dolió tanto el rechazo de Tyson después de aquella ultima reunión que habían tenido todos después de la muerte de Max, porque se negaba visitarlos, porque había cambiado tanto, la respuesta era simple antes sus cobrizos ojos, porque ella amaba al nipón.

--No he hecho demasiado, con todo lo que pasó… -- comenzó a relatar mas callo al instante al sentir vibrar su celular en su bolsillo -- permíteme… --dijo cortésmente y poniéndose de pie contestó aquella llamada -- Si? --dijo y esperó respuesta.

_--Kai?--_

--Kenny? Donde estas? te estamos esperando! -- dijo molesto, se suponía que el jefe ya debería de haber llegado

_--No se que está pasando, no puedo salir--_dijo con voz áspera_ --Oh por Dios! --_exclamó--_Hay fuego!!, Kai ayúdame, no puedo salir!!! Tengo miedo, hay "algo" aquí… Ayúdame por favor, no me deja salir… …te mucho miedo …--_su voz parecía desesperada, sofocada.

--Kenny?, donde estas? Responde! -- ordenó pero aquello ya no tenía caso, la llamada había terminado.

--sucede algo malo?--preguntó la chica preocupada, al lado del ruso.

--luego te hablo -- dijo guardando su celular nuevamente y se marchó.

_--**no** -- pedía aquella temblorosa voz-- **otra vez no, por favor, ya no**-- sin embargo sabía que aquello era imposible, noche tras noche era lo mismo, por más que suplicara, por mas que rogara o luchara, aquel ser terminaba doblegándolo, sometiéndolo a sus más viles caprichos, haciéndolo sentir sucio y muy poca cosa._

_--**shhh**-- dijo aquel complacido con la imagen que tenía ante sus ojos -- **sabes que no me gusta que me contraigas**-- dijo y le besó con rudeza, haciéndolo cerrar fuertemente sus áureos ojos. Sus cuerpo tembló violentamente ante aquel contacto, sabía lo que pasaría a continuación y tenía miedo._

_Lentamente aquella pálida mano se deslizó por encima de la sabanas que cubrían el cálido cuerpo ajeno, deleitándose con sus reacciones, ansioso por revivir los recuerdos pasados --**me encantas**-- dijo antes de poseer nuevamente aquella suave boca, deslizando frenéticamente su mano libre por las piernas del otro._

_Algunas lágrimas brotaron de aquellos luceros, quemando todo a su paso, sintiendo como era usado una vez más y trató de perderse en su mente, de no sentir, de morir mientras durara aquello, pero fue inútil, un agudo golpe en su mejilla le hizo volver y mirar aquellos fríos e irascibles ojos --**no hagas eso, sabes que no me gusta**-- siseó para después sonreír--**pero ya que no quieres que sea bueno contigo, entonces no te quejes**--_

--No!-- gritó Ray al tiempo que despertaba asustado, bañado en un sudor frío. Su respiración agitada y el temblor de su cuerpo entero delataba lo sucedido, una pesadilla más. Miró el reloj que colgaba de su pared, eran las 5 de la tarde aproximadamente y sin poder evitarlo, ocultó las ardientes lagrimas que corrían libremente por su rostro, ¿Cuándo había empezado a llorar? No lo sabía, pero la tristeza que guardaba en su interior, había comenzado casi un año atrás. Ray limpió débilmente sus lagrimas, se sentía cansado, deleznable, sucio, siempre era igual después de esa pesadilla, que ya ni siquiera podía recordar un solo momento que no se sintiera así.

Miró blandengue a su alrededor y suspiró agotado, llevaba meses sin poder dormir tranquilo, y cuando despertaba parecía que no había descansado nada. Al principio aquella pesadilla era ocasional, solo sucedía cuando pensaba y recordaba a Max, pero solo bastó un poco de tiempo para que noche tras noche aquella perversa alucinación le robara sus energías, su felicidad, su vida.

Y ahora estaba allí, alejado de todos a los que quería por sentirse indigno de su presencia, por haber manchado su honor con aquella atrocidad, solo, rodeado de sus culpas y vergüenzas, enlodado en su orgullo, castigado noche tras noche por su infamia.

Un nuevo suspiro brotó de sus labios y colocando sus manos en el suave sofá se ayudo a ponerse de pie. Un punzante dolor le obligó a entrecerrar sus dorados ojos y aspirando con fuerza continuó su camino, siempre era lo mismo, su castigo era acompañado de un intenso dolor en sus caderas y un enérgico baño por su parte.

--sé que hice mal-- se dijo en medio de su soledad-- y que merezco un escarmiento, pero… -- su voz pareció quebrarse -- no se cuanto tiempo más pueda resistir esto…-- cubrió, entonces sus, ahora, opacos ojos con su mano izquierda, mientras la derecha oprimía con fuerza aquella maltratada hoja de papel, que para él significaba el comienzo de su tortura.

--Max-- susurró débilmente el castaño que yacía en aquella blanca cama de hospital. Kai le miró con compasión, esa tarde, si se hubiera tardado un poco más en llegar a la casa del Jefe, en estos momentos no estaría allí. Aún recordaba las llamas alrededor del chico, parecían querérselo comer vivo, pero afortunadamente no fue así, ¿Qué haría él si eso pasara de nuevo? ¿En tan poco tiempo? ¿Cómo reaccionarían los demás? No, no debía pensar en esas cosas, Kenny estaba bien, en algunos días estaría completamente sano y todo sería como antes, o al menos eso creía.

Kai se puso de pie, llevaba horas sentado, velando el sueño del chico, pensando en lo corta que era la vida "fue un corto circuito" le había dicho el bombero, un corto circuito cerca de los cientos de papeles que durante meses el jefe había acumulado en su habitación, tan fáciles de incendiar, solo bastó una pequeña corriente de aire para que aquella insignificante chispa creciera hasta consumirlo todo a su paso…

--Kai? --habló débilmente el castaño, logrando captar la atención del ruso bicolor --es Max… --dijo quedamente -- volvió-- y la inconciencia lo tomó presa nuevamente

TBC


	7. Capitulo VII: Sombras

QUIMERA Por: Angie Black Mizuhara

Beyblade no es mío, no me pertenecen sus hermosos y divinos personajes y no pienso, hacer un negocio con esta historia.

Capitulo VI.- **_Sombras_**

Las enormes y oscuras nubes tormentosas cubrían el cielo en su totalidad, pronto una lluvia torrencial se desataría implacable sobre la ciudad, pero para él eso muy poco le importaba; en su mente solo había un pensamiento, debía llegar rápido, ese presentimiento suyo, no era normal.

Con desagrado, miró la amplia carretera que se extendía frente a él, los faroles dispuestos en las orillas, ofrecían una reconfortante luz que por segmentos ahuyentaba a la negrura de la noche, que parecía tragárselo todo a su paso, sin consideración alguna.

--¿Por qué no respondes a mis llamadas? -- preguntó a la nada y frustrado arrojó el moderno celular en el asiento del copiloto; estaba molesto, furioso y aunque pareciese raro, temeroso; aquello que le había dicho el castaño le había perturbado…¿y si tenía razón? ¿si no estaba delirando como pensó en un principio? ¿si aquella locura era verdad?

Con violencia estrelló su mano contra el tablero, y nervioso pasó esa misma mano por sus cabellos hasta dejar descansar su cabeza en ella, reposando su brazo sobre la portezuela; no quería admitirlo, pero la incertidumbre le estaba carcomiendo las entrañas, desquiciando su cordura; lo único que le tranquilizaba era que después de un par de llamadas, Hillary ya se encontraba cuidando de Kenny, y Tyson, aunque no pudo hablar directamente con él, a estas horas, ya estaba enterado de lo sucedido, y si todo salía bien, estaría allí a primera hora de la mañana o lo que era lo mismo, a las 11:00 a.m.

Nuevamente, con cierto enfado en sus carmines ojos, miró el objeto plateado en el asiento continuo y suspirando largamente lo tomó, dispuesto a hacer un nuevo intento, después de todo, no perdía nada con intentarlo ¿cierto?.

Con un poco de frustración marcó aquel tan conocido número y esperó a que del otro lado de la línea, el teléfono comenzara a sonar; no tardó mucho en darse cuenta que como tantas veces anteriores, el chico no contestaría, y que su esfuerzo era inútil. Molestó, exhaló un largo suspiro, sin alejar el celular de su oído, estúpidamente seguía guardando la esperanza de que respondiera a su llamado, como la vez anterior, pero dentro de su mente, no podía evitar el imaginar el solitario teléfono repicar una y otra vez en una desolada habitación, quizá solo una sofá presenciaba el nacimiento y muerte de un nuevo repique, sin que nadie se preocupara por atender a su llamado; una sonrisa melancólica surcó sus labios y muy a su pesar, oprimió aquel botón rojo que inmediatamente cortó la llamada.

--cualquiera diría que te escondes de mi -- susurró lastimeramente, sintiendo como su pecho se contraía ante ese pensamiento, sin entender la razón, sin obtener un "porque".

La lluvia comenzó a caer, lentamente en un principio, aumentando su velocidad y fuerza conforme en el sencillo reloj de pared, el segundero avanzaba en su trayecto; cientos de miles de pequeñas gotitas de agua chocaban con violencia contra el enlodado suelo, que debido a algunas depresiones formaba charcos de distintas formas y tamaños, donde el reflejo de aquella casa se dibujaba.

No todas las gotas de lluvia caían en el suelo, no, algunas más, se estrellaban directamente contra el frío cristal de aquella ventana, por la cual el joven chico de doradas orbes observaba el ennegrecido firmamento. Sus trasparentes ojos, semejaban dos enormes espejos, que reflejaban todo el dolor que sentía su miserable alma, que al igual que aquella noche lloraba tratando de apagar el ardor de su lastimado corazón.

Una cegadora y brillante luz iluminó por una fracción de segundos su abatido rostro, creando extrañas y temibles figuras, deformando las sombras de aquellos objetos que le rodeaban; el sonoro estruendo que siguió a la luz, hizo estremecer ligeramente su espalda, obligándolo a encorvarse un poco.

Nuevamente, como pocos minutos atrás, el teléfono a su lado comenzó a trinar; uno a uno, cada repique era una daga atravesando dolorosamente su pecho; sabía quien era, siempre era él, y eso era lo que más le dolía, lo prometió y ahora estaba fallando, ¿Qué clase de amigo era? El peor seguramente, no más que una basura inmunda, un mentiroso, un cobarde.

--¡Basta! --suplicó -deja de sonar… por favor --pidió, sabía que no podría contestar, por más que quisiera, no era digno de hacerlo, hacía muchos meses que no era el mismo de antes, aquel Ray había muerto el mismo día que murió Max, el mismo día que se enteró de su culpa ante aquel trágico suceso, ahora solo estaba él, el sucio, el cobarde, el impuro.

Algunas lagrimas escaparon de sus marchitos ojos, al dejar de escuchar aquel llamado --lo siento -- susurró débilmente y abrazando sus rodillas ocultó su rostro. Hacía mucho tiempo que su mente dejó de justificarse a si misma, con una sola excusa "… Así es mejor…" y aunque muy dentro de si, supiese que aquello estaba errado, el pánico se apoderaba de él cuando el teléfono exigía nuevamente ser atendido, ¿Qué diría al contestar? ¿Que nunca quiso dañar a su rubio amigo? si claro y como por arte de magia todas sus culpas desaparecerían; pero la vida no es tan sencilla... Jamás podría contestar el teléfono y mantener un charla con alguien, no, se sentía como el más soez rufián…

El reloj de pared marcó las Diez de la noche con harmoniosas y desquiciantes campanadas, que taladraron sus sensibles oídos, tensando su cuerpo de inmediato, alertando todos sus sentidos. El terror se apoderó de sus ojos, no sin antes haber librado una batalla campal contra la preocupación que reinaba en aquellas orbes; sus respiración se volvió pesada, como si en vez de aire respirara plomo, el plomo que se atoraba en todo lugar, formando densas barreras en su garganta y pulmones, causándole un dolor indescriptible solamente justificado por la ansiedad que se empeñaba en dibujar sus facciones. Sus rojizos labios, maltratados a causa de su nerviosismo, temblaban inconscientemente, tratando con inutilidad de formar con todos aquellos pensamientos que su mente creaba, alguna palabra coherente, más un único sonido fue exclamado --no.. -- solo un susurro, una súplica a algún ser piadoso de su perturbada alma. Sus piernas flaquearon repentinamente, sus rodillas trepidaron con violencia y su sangre pareció correr más y más aprisa, acelerando su ya agitado corazón, enloqueciendo el resto de sus sentidos; la última campanada se dejó escuchar, repitiéndose incontables veces cada vez con menor potencia, alejándose burlona, recordándole que la hora había llegado que no había nada que él pudiese hacer para evitarlo.

--no, no, no -- repetía por lo bajo, negándose a lo que sabía que estaba por venir. Sus ojos, aterrorizados, veía fijamente aquel sencillo reloj, tan altivo como siempre, y sintió la ira correr por todo su cuerpo, furia al saber que sucedería de nuevo, rabia al verse impotente, al no poder detener ese satírico reloj… --¡No!-- le gritó -- no quiero dormir!!... no hoy, por favor, no quiero-- y sin poder evitarlo, algunas lágrimas más brotaron de sus ojos, tenía miedo de lo que pasaría, y tenía terror a enfrentarlo.

Una fuerte corriente de aire abrió de par en par su ventana, mojando, con aquella fría e impetuosa lluvia, su camisa y como si le hubiesen drogado, cayó en un profundo sopor…nada más supo de él.

--"_eso no es cierto_"-- se dijo mentalmente el chico nipón, al tiempo que se dirigía a su ventana, su hermano mentía, era ilógico, como sacado de un cuento raro, de sus más horribles pesadillas, Kenny no podía estar en el hospital, y menos culpar a Max de ello, ¡por Dios! estaban hablando de Max, su Maxie, él jamás dañaría a alguien, eso debía ser una mala broma del Jefe…

--tu nunca le harías daño, ¿cierto?-- preguntó a la nada, resguardado del mal clima, de aquella tormenta que obligaba a todos a permanecer en casa --claro que no, pero ¿Qué estoy pensando?, es absurdo-- y sonriendo regresó sus pasos hacia su cama, estaba cansado y necesitaba dormir, olvidar… más en el fondo de su alma, una pequeña espina no le dejaba conciliar el sueño, una duda que por más que deseara reprimirla, seguía acrecentándose, atormentándolo… --Maxie, no sabes cuanto te necesito-- susurró

_--¿**me extrañaste?**-- preguntó aquella opaca voz, sabiendo la respuesta de antemano --**porque yo sí**-- y aquella horrible sonrisa suya se agrandó, amaba ver esa expresión en el rostro ajeno, saber que tenía el control, que nadie era capaz de arrebatárselo, que era dueño y señor de todo lo que veía y que ni el tiempo, podría separarlo de su felicidad… --**no temas, ya no estoy molesto por lo que hiciste**-- dijo acariciando aquella suave mejilla empapada por el llanto que se negaba a cesar --**es más… estoy dispuesto a olvidarlo… pero ya sabes que tienes que hacer…**-- ante ese comentario, su cuerpo tembló con violencia, eso jamás conducía nada bueno… sabía que sería doloroso… pero… ¿acaso tenía otra salida?_

_--¿**que… que tienes en mente? **-- preguntó temeroso…y la repugnante sonrisa ajena se tornó lujuriosa._

_--**hoy me siento aventurero**-- y sin previo aviso o preparación, asaltó aquellos lastimados labios, en su candente beso, que lejos de apagar su sed, acrecentó el fuego dentro de su interior, fuego que pronto consumió sus ropas y calcinó cualquier esperanza del minino… de sus ojos, solo las lágrimas escapaban presurosas y su mente, trató inútil de bloquear cualquier roce sobre su piel, cualquier beso sobre su cuerpo, cualquier sensación en su interior…_

Las veloces llantas del aquel auto, parecían volar sobre el mojado pavimento, poco era lo que le importaba sobrepasar el limite de velocidad o lo peligroso del asfalto, lo único que ahora ocupaba su mente era llegar… sus ojos dispuestos en el camino, reconocieron con prontitud aquel apartado lugar, se estaba acercando a su objetivo. Sus músculos se tensaron y su corazón latió más a prisa, mientras su mente, rogaba a los cielos que no se estuviera equivocando.

_--**me encantas**-- jadeó, sin importarle la situación ajena, durante mucho tiempo esperó a hacer aquello, y ahora lo disfrutaba al máximo cada noche, bien había valido la pena todo lo que tubo que sacrificar… _

_--**por favor**-- suplicó como cada noche --**ya no más…**-- lloró --**ya no más… por favor Max**-- pero sabía que nada daría resultado… quizá hace algún tiempo, pero ahora, ahora ya nunca había marcha atrás…nuevamente, como a diario, sintió su cuerpo desgarrarse, mientras aquel que fue su gran amigo se satisfacía… más algo pareció salir mal, repentinamente, el rubio chico detuvo su tarea y alzando el rostro contempló la ventana…**--alguien se acerca…**-- dijo preocupado, su fabulosa noche corría peligro--**¿que rayos hiciste?**-- preguntó colérico --**¡¡eres un estúpido!! ¡¡¡¿con quien estuviste hablando?!!!**-- vociferó abofeteándolo, sin embargo, aquellos ojos dorados le miraron confundidos y él sonrió, como solía hacerlo en vida --**no importa, me encargaré de él, como lo hice con el curioso del jefe… ¿cuando aprenderán a no meterse en mis asuntos? **-- y luego de arrebatarle un nuevo beso le miró con sus profundos y vacíos ojos azules, reflejando determinación y seguridad… ya nada podría detenerlo, y eso llenó de pavor al chino… que al verlo desaparecer, supo que una muerte más se cargaría a su conciencia…_

--Noooo!!!-- gritó con desesperación, y su agitado corazón le advertía del siniestro que estaba por ocurrir --Max espera… no lo hagas!!! -- gritó a la nada, deseando con todas su fuerzas el dormir nuevamente, al menos de esa forma sabía que el rubio estaba con él… más no hubo pasado mucho tiempo, cuando el inconfundible sonido de llantas derrapando sobre el asfalto mojado se escuchó, su corazón se encogió y su respiración se atoró en su garganta, el impacto no se hizo esperar y una fuerte explosión terminó por derrumbar sus esperanzas de sobrevivientes…

--no por favor… por favor… no…-- se decía, al tiempo que con veloces pasos, se acercaba al lugar del accidente, a no más de un par de kilómetros de su hogar…--por favor Dios… por favor -- rogaba, más sus súplicas fueron en vano, sus ojos se abrieron con asombro y horror, y sus piernas no resistieron su peso, allí, incendiándose contra un árbol, se hallaba el inconfundible automóvil de Kai, destrozado por el impacto.

-- Kai…--susurró incrédulo… --Kai… tu no… por favor esto no puede ser verdad!!!... tu no… tu no… TU NOOOO!!!-- gritó desgarrado apretando la tierra mojada entre sus dedos… llorando ante la verdad que se mostraba frente a sus ojos -- te maté a ti también… --- y dicho esto corrió con todas su fuerza, huyendo de su pasado, escapando de su destino, negando su verdad…. Era un asesino…

TBC…

lamento el uso de estas palabras, pero aunque no quisiera admitirlo, son necesarias para darle realce a la historia… es por eso k pido disculpas, espero no ofender a nadie con ellas…

también me disculpo por el retraso, se que prometí actualizar más seguido, pero no había podido continuar con la historia por diversos motivos que no tiene caso recordar, así que lo siento.

Ahora si, luego de las disculpas, espero que les haya gustado este capi, quejas, sugerencias, reclamos, dudas o demás comentario, son bienvenidos… háganme saber lo que piensan, que lo tomaré en cuanta…

Nos vemos luego!!!! Bye!!!!


	8. Capitulo VIII: Refugio

QUIMERA Por: Angie Black Mizuhara

Beyblade no es mío, no me pertenecen sus hermosos y divinos personajes y no pienso, hacer un negocio con esta historia.

Capitulo VII .-_**Refugio**_

--no es cierto…-- se decía -- esto no es verdad… esto no está pasando!!-- lloraba, sin embargo, sus palabras no lograban acallar eso pensamientos en su mente, sabía que él, solo él era el culpable de todo eso, creyó inútilmente que alejándose de todo y de todos, lograría mitigar tan solo un poco sus pecados, pero no, falló, como falló antes, como falló siempre… y ahora, ahora todo era mucho peor.

La fría lluvia, había empapado sus ropajes, volviéndolos pesados, adhiriéndolos a su piel, delineando sus tensos músculos; su respiración, dificultosa, parecía plomo puro, entrando y saliendo a duras penas por sus pulmones, causando un intenso dolor en su pecho y abdomen, más eso no detendría su carrera, necesitaba huir, correr tan rápido como para olvidar o morir en el intento, desaparecer y nunca volver, pero sabía que eso era imposible.

Sus ojos, derrababan incesantes lágrimas que ardían como el fuego griego, quemando todo a su paso, inextinguible ante el dolor de su corazón, torturándolo cruelmente, lastimando sus llagas abiertas con el más punzante recuerdo, mezclándose hipócritamente con la pureza de la lluvia que intentaba lavar sus faltas.

¿Como es que había llegado a ese punto tan bajo? ¿porqué seguía siendo tan cobarde? ¿Por qué permitió que todo aquello pasara? Él debió detenerlo, poner un alto y no arriesgar a nadie, era su culpa, por no ser fuerte, por no poder soportar todo lo que merecía… --Kai -- sollozó, no podía creer que ahora estuviese muerto… él siempre quiso ayudarle y ¿como le agradeció? Mandándolo a la tumba… ¡esos si era amigos!! ¿Que clase de inmundicia era? No más que un vil y despreciable gusano… que debía pagar por sus culpas… aquí y en el más allá…

Su mente retrocedió nuevamente en el tiempo, cuando todo aquello comenzó… cuando todos era felices, cuando los conoció… desde aquel día, su solitaria y sombría vida dio un giro de 180º, tenía amigos, aventuras, alegría… pero debió imaginarlo, tanta dicha no es para siempre y todo lo que disfrutó debía de pagarse, pero a que alto precio… dos vidas.. y ambas por su culpa… y sin poder evitarlo, el recuerdo de sus dos grandes amigos llegó a su cabeza y lloró… lloró por saber que no volverían, que nunca podría pedirles perdón, que se habían ido por su causa, que jamás podrá recuperar lo que perdió…

Sus ojos vidriosos y la lluvia, le impedía ver el sendero por donde corría, huyendo como todo un cobarde, y por más que limpiara su rostro, más gotas entremezcladas lo invadían, poco le importaba los estruendosos relámpagos que iluminaban el cielo, al fin de cuentas, era preferible morir en ese instante que vivir el resto de sus días con sus pecados.

Sus adoloridas piernas exigían un descanso y sus entumidos músculos rogaban algo de calor, más eso a Ray no le importaba, desea seguir corriendo hasta desfallecer… sin embargo, sin que él pudiese evitarlo, su pie derecho se estrelló contra una roca que se encontraba en el camino, haciéndolo perder el equilibrio, torciéndole el tobillo, causando un dolor insoportable, solo comparado con el de su corazón, para finalmente caer con pesadez en la empedrada calzada, raspando sus manos, brazos y rodillas hasta el punto de sangrar; un quedo quejido escapó de su garganta, mas eso ya no le importaba, era un asesino… y lo sabía bien.

--lo siento… Kai,… en verdad… debí, debí ser más fuerte… responder a tus llamadas… pero… yo…-- las palabras se atoraban en su faringe, y salían en atropellados balbuceos que inútilmente traban de liberar su confundida y dolida mente --lo siento… tu no te merecías esto… pero yo… merezco este castigo… merezco ser castigado…--

--_pues yo puedo ayudarte…_-- aquella voz en su cabeza le obligó a volver a su realidad, había escapado, había corrido una gran distancia, pero no fue suficiente, él le perseguiría, alguna vez se lo dijo, no había escapatoria, estaba en sus manos hasta le día que él decidiera lo contrario, le pertenecía y debía aceptarlo

--no…no…no… déjame en paz!--- gritó a la nada, en esa desolada calle -- ¿no te bastó con -- su garganta se cerró de nuevo, no quería aceptar lo que había visto, no podía, debía ser una mentira -- lo que hiciste? -- y su voz, queda, marchita, se perdió entre el ruido de la lluvia que caía.

--_vuelve a la casa en este instante y olvidaré que intentaste escapar… pero que estupidez… cuando vas a entender que eres mío… pero ya vez, tu tontería tubo consecuencias… pobre, pobre Kai… ja ja ja --_Basta!! -- exclamó, no podía seguir escuchando aquello. Solo un segundo bastó para que todo el dolor, que esas palabras dentro de su cabeza le generaban, se trasformara en aquella fuerza que creía perdida y cubriéndose los oídos, se puso lentamente de pie y avanzó cuesta arriba.

--_te dije que volvieras!!_­­-- vociferó iracundo, sin embargo Ray había tomado una decisión, decisión que el rubio no pensaba respetar.

Ray avanzó con dificultad, sin saber a ciencia cierta hacia donde se dirigía, solo quería huir, huir de aquel que tanto daño le hacía; con torpeza subía uno a uno aquellos escalones, como si en la cima le esperara algo mejor. Repentinamente, sintió como una fuerte mano se asía a su lastimado tobillo, haciéndolo caer de nueva cuenta.

--_Te di una orden! Obedece!!_­­-- pero a pesar de la rudeza en las palabras de su cabeza, el ojidorado no detuvo su camino y con un extraño mutismo se aferró a la escalinata; en sus doradas orbes, no había sentimiento alguno, ni duda, ni temor, ni calor, solo el reflejo de aquella construcción frente a él.

--_detente!_-- exclamó una vez más, pero como las veces anteriores se vio totalmente ignorado, parecía ya no tener ningún poder sobre él, y deseo en esos instantes, tener un cuerpo, unas manos para detenerlo, pero no, él había renunciado a él aquella noche y ahora se pudría dos metros bajo tierra.

Una media sonrisa surcó los labios del chino al divisar frente suyo la enorme puerta abierta de par en par; haciendo acopio de todas sus fuerzas, se puso en pie y corrió a su interior; su vista, se tornó borrosa y una extraña paz invadió su ser, la oscuridad de aquel recinto, en lugar de asustarlo, parecía protegerle, sin embargo, él sabía de lo que él era capaz y temió por él, por sus amigos que sobrevivían, por los dueños de ese lugar.

Su torcido tobillo no soportó más su peso, y cediendo a él, se desplomó sobre el suelo de madera en lo que parecía ser otra escalinata, la presión en su pecho pareció esfumarse en ese preciso instante y sin saber cómo, cuándo o porqué, su cuerpo se rindió ante el cansancio y no supo más de él. No más dolor. No más angustia. No más culpa. Solo la nada y él. Paz al fin. Y sonrió.

Hillary, abrió y cerró de nueva cuenta su celular, estaba nerviosa, y los torpes movimientos de sus dedos la delataban "… _tengo que salir un momento…"_ había dicho el ruso-japonés en un tono serio _"…necesito que te quedes con Kenny… es urgente… cualquier cosa me llamas al celular… regresaré pronto…"_ y se marchó; ¿cuanto tiempo había transcurrido desde ese entonces? No podría decirlo con seguridad, pero en definitiva, Kai ya se estaba tardando demasiado. Una vez más levantó aquella pantalla y observó la hora, estaba por amanecer.

--¿qué hora es?...-- preguntó la débil voz del castaño en la cama, sus ojos, apenas podían mantenerse abiertos, sin embargo se negaban a cerrarse.

Hillary dio un respingo asustada y cerró de golpe aquel celular, apretándolo con fuerza --Ke…Kenny!-- balbuceó --Que bueno que despertaste… ¿Cómo te sientes?--

--bien, aunque me siento un poco cansado… ¿Qué hora es?-- volvió a preguntar

--son las 4:36 de la mañana, deberías volver a dormir, yo me quedaré aquí por si…--

--no puedo… -- le interrumpió el Jefe, al tiempo que intentaba ponerse de pie -- hay algo importante que debo decirles, y…--

--calma Jefe, nada es más importante que tu salud, estuviste a punto de morir, sea lo que sea tendrá que esperar-- sentenció la chica mientras recostaba a su paciente.

--pero…

--nada de "peros", vas a descansar y después, ya veremos ese asunto importante-- una pequeña sonrisa se dibujó en los labios de los dos, a pesar del tiempo y las circunstancias, todo parecía ser igual que antes, tan lo menos entre ellos dos, Hillary, seguía siendo la misma mandona de siempre y él, él no podía negar que aquello le agradaba, más de lo que en esos momentos quisiera.

Kenny suspiró resignado, después de todo, ¿qué daño podría causar el esperarse un poco más? A fin de cuentas, no tenía ningún plan de acción, en su cabeza, las cosas ya no estaban tan claras como antes y lo último que quería en esos instantes era preocupar innecesariamente a su amiga.

La castaña amplió aquella sonrisa en su rostro al ver que había vencido, y ahora que el jefe se disponía a dormir, podía respirar tranquila aunque, sin saber porqué, una extraña sensación invadió su pecho, una especie de presentimiento de que algo malo estaba por ocurrir o quizá era solo el nerviosismo que le provocaba el saber que seguramente Tyson vendría a ver a Kenny en la mañana; Sacudió mentalmente su cabeza, esos no eran momentos para pensar esas cosas, así que lo mejor sería que se concentrara en otros asuntos, como el avisarle al ruso que el castaño había despertado, y con esos pensamientos, se dispuso a hacer una llamada.

Lentamente, los dorados rayos solares se colaron por las gruesas cortinas oscuras que cubrían la única ventana de aquella austera habitación; el frío ambiente le hizo estremecer ligeramente; pronto todos sus recuerdos golpearon su memoria y sin poder evitarlo el dolor de haber perdido a Kai, estrujó su corazón y derramó incontables lágrimas de desconsuelo.

--Veo que haz despertado-- dijo una suave voz detrás del pelinegro -- ¿Cómo amaneciste?

Ray se volvió asustado, hacía mucho tiempo ya que no tenía contacto contra persona, tenía miedo, de que descubriera en su mirada aquellas atrocidades que cometió o que quisiera lastimarlo…

--no te preocupes, no te haré daño, aquí estas a salvo-- pronunció aquel sujeto, de compasiva mirada, adivinando sus temores..

--¿Quién es usted? ¿Dónde estoy?

--yo soy el padre Hikaru, y esta es mi iglesia, te encontré esta mañana desmayado frente al altar, ahora dime hijo, ¿Cuál es tu nombre?-- preguntó el sacerdote.

Ray le inspeccionó con su dorada mirada, aquel ser era alto, cruzaba los treintas, llevaba el cabello corto color castaño oscuro y sus verdosos ojos irradiaban paz, vestía de negro completamente a excepción de una pequeña franja blanca a la altura del cuello, un alzacuellos perfectamente almidonado, parecía ser amable, pero ¿Cómo confiar? Estaba confundido… el padre le observó con disimulada insistencia, deseaba saber, pero no iba a obligarle.

--Ray… me llamo Ray Kon -- se arriesgó al fin y el mayor sonrió.

--mucho gusto Ray, si no tienes un lugar para quedarte, puedes hacerlo aquí, tendrás tres comidas diarias y un techo bajo al cual resguardarte…

--no desea saber porque estoy aquí… así? -- interrumpió el chino, señalando sus rasgadas ropas y su maltratada piel.

--no es necesario, nosotros no vamos a juzgarte… si desea hablar esta bien, te escucho, pero no te sientas obligado a hacerlo, si decides quedarte, serás bienvenido, solo hay una condición, sé que no eres parte de nuestra congregación y que quizás no desees formar parte de ella, solo te pido seas respetuoso de nuestras creencias… --finalizó el párroco y sonrió

--¿Porqué me dice todo esto?-- inquirió dudoso

--es solo una corazonada de que necesitas nuestra ayuda…-- Ray agachó su mirada, perdiendo contacto visual -- como sospeché, en fin, necesitas descansar y alimentarte, vendré pronto a recoger la charola-- y dicho esto salió tan silencioso como cuando entró.

Ray miró aquel plato con comida caliente, tenía un buen aspecto y parecía estar deliciosa; de pronto, el chico ojidorado pareció recordar algo,

--¿M.. M.. Max?-- preguntó temeroso de la respuesta -- ¿Max? --volvió a preguntar, pero la respuesta nunca llegó… no supo como explicar la sensación que nació en su pacho, algo parecido a la alegría y la libertad, al agradecimiento o a la satisfacción, al fin, después de tanto tiempo de ser solo una marioneta, podía respirar sin sentir aquella asquerosa sensación de alguien respirando y besando su cuello, ya no más sentirse observado las 24 horas del día, al fin sentía la libertad!!!

Y sonrió, sonrió como hacia tanto no lo hacía, como solo él sabía hacerlo, con el corazón.

Pero no muy lejos de allí, un par de zafiros y opacos ojos le observaban, incapaces de acercarse, furiosos, impotentes… --_me las ves a pagar, gatito... _--siseó con rabia­­--_ te descuidarás tarde o temprano… y yo estaré allí para reclamar lo que es mío, así tenga que sacarte a la fuerza, pero volverás a mi…… no te me escaparás…no, no lo harás…_

TBC

Al fin!!! Terminé este capítulo, espero sea lo que esperaban, y si no, no se preocupen, no tienen ni idea de lo que esta por pasar... muajajajajaja.

Por cierto, una disculpa por tardarme tanto en actualizar, lo que pasa es que estoy atravesando una seria crisis de imaginación e inspiración, no se lo kme pasa, pero espero pase pronto, y otra disculpa por la palabra _estupidez_ ya saben es para darle realce, espero no ofender a nadie

Bien, gracias por sus correos, me alagan e inspiran a seguir adelante, muchisimas gracias, porfis mandenme sus comentarios presionando el botoncito llamado "go"… nos leeremos próximamente!!!

Chao!!


End file.
